The Bodygaurd
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: One-shot. Kagome has a little crush on her personal body gaurd.


Kagome walked down the strip of pavement, fighting the urge to duck under her heavy raincoat and make a mad dash for the limo. Photographers were annoying, the constant yelling of 'over here!' and 'this way Miss Higurashi!' Kagome's sun glasses hid the fact that her face wasn't as placid as it seemed. Under the dark rims, her eyes darted nervously, willing the next ten feet to disappear. The only thing keeping her from bolting was her body guard's firm hand on her shoulder. She hated these things and her mother knew it, yet here she was again filling in for the older woman.

The driver opened the black limo's door and Kagome slid into the seat, followed by her body guard. She sighed, relieved she'd made it through the nearly three hours the Wild Life Protection opening had taken. The high school girl immediately ripped her gold hop earrings out and flung the dark sun glasses to the floor boards. The heels were kicked off and abandoned followed by the jacket. She cranked the heater on full blast, though. She was cold but she was determined to distance herself from the fancy world outside.

"Thank God," she muttered placing her bare feet next to the heater. "I hate those things."

"You did good," Sesshomaru muttered, taking off his own sunglasses, revealing golden eyes that always made Kagome shiver in a pleasant way.

"Whatever," she muttered sinking into the leather seats. The limo slowly pulled away from the curb and even through tinted windows, Kagome could see flashing lights. "Mom should have been here, not me."

Kagome's mother was a scientist, and a famous one at that. Biologist, Seismologist, Botanist, Geographer, she could do it all. She was featured in everything from Popular Science to Time. Currently, Mrs. Higurashi was on safari in the Amazon studying fish species. She'd promised to give an opening speech at Tokyo's new Animal Life Preserve today but she'd called Kagome last minute on a staticy radio saying she'd made some major break through in plant life- which she wasn't even half way around the world there - and asked her daughter to fill in for her. Kagome had played dutiful daughter, gone, given the speech, and hated every minute of it. Like always. Kagome was nearly as famous as her mother just because Kagome was in the public eye as much-if not more- as her mom.

"She would be proud," Sesshomaru said loosening his tie. The yokai hated stuff like this as much as she did. He was always dressed to perfection but he _hated_ when he was expected to look nice. He was difficult like that, always having to do things his way.

"I wouldn't know," Kagome grumbled. "She's never home."

Kagome was left with an empty house 99% of the time-empty with the exception to Sesshomaru who lived in her younger brother's room. Souta, her nine year old brother, stayed with their grandpa. Kagome had chosen to stay in the house with Sesshomaru instead of with her crazy grandfather and obnoxious brother. Kagome liked quiet and with the two of them, life was anything but.

"She's busy," Sesshomaru tried for the thousandth time. It seemed every day they had the same conversation about Kagome's neglectful mother.

"Too busy for her kids?" Kagome asked glaring out the tinted window. She watched familiar streets pass by. "You know me better than she does."

"That's because-" he cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Go ahead, Sesshomaru," Kagome said crossing both her arms and legs. "You're around me more."

"Only because I'm paid so well," he said casting her a playful smirk, to which she had to smile back. Sesshomaru was the picture of flawlessness. He was tall- five eleven to be precise- and lean. As an Inu yokai he was naturally protective, an ideal persona for a body guard. He was elegant and quick witted. Sesshomaru was stone faced over half the time, only allowing smiles for Kagome and his god daughter, Rin. He kept his white hair long and the shiny locks hung well to his knees. He wore his yokai marks proudly: a navy crescent moon and pink-red strips across cheeks, wrists, and waist. As a demon, he was incredibly talented with any weapon handed to him. More than once he had proven his worth defending the young lady from people who would kidnap her for ransom money. Sesshomaru was actually Kagome's secret crush but she'd never told anyone. This was the kind of thing she'd talk to her mom about: being in love with an older man. _But she's never around_, Kagome reminded herself bitterly.

"You're the only one that loves me," Kagome said giving the demon an innocent smile.

"Don't be stupid," he said putting his sun glasses back on. Kagome was reminded once again with the fact she was seventeen and Sesshomaru was twenty three. Or, he looked twenty three; in demon years he was well over a thousand. "Only party of that sentence is true."

Kagome mulled that over, confused. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru only shrugged, symbolizing he wasn't going to say anymore and the conversation was over. He often did that. He'd say things that confused her but when she questioned he'd simply nod or shrug, leaving her hanging.

The limo slowed to a stop again outside Kagome's modest home. Even though her mother was rich, Kagome had refused a mansion. True, they'd done updates to the house: new countertops, floorings, bathroom, but nothing extravagant.

The driver opened the door, allowing Sesshomaru to slide out first. He quickly glanced 360 degrees before letting Kagome out. _So paranoid_. She thought humorously. She walked next to the demon, who continuously looked over his shoulder.

"Chill, Sesshomaru," she said nudging the demon. "I didn't die yesterday when we came home from school, I won't die now."

"Hn."

He punched the code into the door, followed by unlocking the dead bolt. He swung the door open and Kagome raced in, happy to be home. "Buyo!" she cried picking up the fat cat and swinging him around. The feline let out a pitiful meow. "Did you miss me?"

Sesshomaru hit the flashing button on the answering machine. The automatic voice told them there was one unheard message received at 2:47 that afternoon. Glancing at the clock in the living room, Kagome realized they'd missed the caller by only a few minutes.

"_Oi, Sesshomaru!"_ The voice over the machine rang out. Kagome shuddered and Sesshomaru rumbled in annoyance. InuYasha. Sesshomaru's half-brother and Kagome's ex-boyfriend. When Sesshomaru was hired, Kagome was dating the hanyo. The girl didn't know Sesshomaru was his brother at first but one visit with InuYasha and that was cleared up. Though InuYasha had nothing positive to say about his intimidating brother, Kagome still liked Sesshomaru. Her relationship with InuYasha eventually went downhill. Between her growing feelings for the older brother and one too many accounts of InuYasha cheating on Kagome with her cousin, Kikyo, things just weren't working out.

_"Where the hell are you? Call me back, you bastard."_ The message ended with a long tone from the machine, giving choices to delete or save the message. Sesshomaru immediately chose to delete, cutting of the prerecorded voice mid-sentence. Kagome heard him mutter something about InuYasha less than desirable language.

"He knows better than to call me when I'm at work, on the office phone, no less," he garbled.

Kagome laughed at his joke. "Sesshomaru, you're job is a 24 hour profession."

"Exactly."

"Are you gonna call him back?" she asked, making her way to the stairs. She took them two at a time, her bare feet slapping against the wood.

"No," he yelled back. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower!" she hollered from the top landing. "Would you like to help, mom?" She joked.

"No," he said from below. "I think I can live without that."

_Figures._ She thought bitterly. Kagome lived on the dream that someday when she gave that line he'd bound up the stairs after her, stripping his clothes off as he went. Sesshomaru would pull her close and tell her he didn't care if she was a seventeen year old human girl and he was a thousand year old demon. He'd say it didn't matter if she was technically his boss- or job, how ever you wanted to see it- and that he loved her. _Like that's gonna happen._

Kagome pulled the silky lavender blouse and black pencil skirt off, letting them both pile on the hardwood floor. They were joined by her black and pink lacey striped bra and matching underwear. She shivered in the cool air, reminding her self it was December and a house without heat was a bad idea. Kagome cranked the warm water on high and stepped into the shower stall. She sighed happily at the feeling. She turned the water down a little when it started scorching her back; only after did she squeeze shampoo into her hand and begin messaging it into her scalp. She tipped her head back, letting the searing water and shampoo cascade down her lower back. She found the conditioner through squinted eyes deterring soap from getting into them. That was also rinsed out. She stood under the water with her brown eyes closed.

"Kagome!" She heard Sesshomaru call from outside the bathroom door. "Leave some hot water for me!"

"I'll get the hose out for you, puppy!" she yelled back. She giggled to herself, throwing her wet hair over her shoulder.

"I'll come in there!" he threatened.

_I wish_. "Like hell you would," she replied with a grin.

She didn't hear Sesshomaru after that, so she assumed he went back down stairs. She finished her shower quickly and dried off. She threw on sweatpants and an old T-shirt. Her hair went up into a dripping pony-tail.

She went downstairs, to where Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. "It's all yours."

Sesshomaru grunted to say he heard her and turned the page. "What do you want for supper?"

"It's four, Kagome," he replied monotone.

"I'm hungry," she whined with a shrug. She began digging through cupboards, combing for anything that sounded good. "How about ramen?"

"Do I look like InuYasha?" he asked, annoyed. He immediately caught himself. "Don't answer that."

"How about chicken?" she asked pulling some leftovers from the fridge.

"No."

"Omelets?" she tried. She was running out of options. No one went grocery shopping in the house. She didn't have time, mom was never home, and Sesshomaru wouldn't be caught dead pushing a shopping cart.

"Sure," he said. He stood up, tossing the newspaper to the couch. "Can I trust you with a hot stove while I shower?"

"I'm a seventeen year old girl, Sesshomaru," she said already cracking eggs. "I'm probably better with a stove than you."

Sesshomaru gave a grumbled reply, his way of saying he'd heard the insult but was going to pretend he didn't. The yokai trudged upstairs and after a minute, she heard the water turn on. Kagome sighed and gripped the stove handle, leaning her weight down on it. In her mind she could see him in the bathroom. Kagome didn't like to admit she thought about Sesshomaru naked but he walked around shirtless a lot and didn't leave much to the imagination to what was below the pant line.

She shook her head and forced herself back to the mixture of eggs, milk, and cheese. Sesshomaru wasn't interested in a silly high school human girl. True, he put his job first and not once in the last year had he been with a woman besides Kagome but that didn't mean anything other than he was dedicated to his career and that's probably all Kagome was: a job.

She put the finished omelets on two plates and set them on the table, pouring herself a big glass of milk and water for Sesshomaru. He came downstairs in clothes matching her own and sat down.

"Looks good," he said simply.

Kagome had always been impressed with how graceful he was. Whether eating or walking, Sesshomaru was silent. She wished all men could be as poised as he was. Sesshomaru had a really cynical sense of humor but she still enjoyed his company.

Sesshomaru caught her looking at him. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

"No, Sesshomaru," she replied returning to her supper.

"Don't lie to this Sesshomaru," he said seriously.

Kagome flipped a loose strand of hair back. "I'm not lying."

"Humans are bad at hiding things, you in particular," he said smirking a little. "Tell me."

Kagome ignored him and stood up, putting her half eaten omelet in the fridge. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry. She poured her milk down the sink but then dripped a little on the floor for the cat after he rubbed against her leg.

She heard the chair scrape back against the wood floor. His hand found her shoulder. "Answer me."

Kagome spun around without giving a second thought. She quickly pecked the demon on the lips, standing on her toes to do so. She blushed furiously realizing what she'd done. Sesshomaru's hand dropped from her shoulder and the instant it did, Kagome bolted out the kitchen and up the stairs.

She slammed the door behind her and vaulted onto her bed, clutching the pillow around her chest. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She thought. _Now it'll always be awkward between us! _She hadn't even made the kiss long enough to see if he would kiss her back, which he probably wouldn't have.

A knock came on the door. Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't want to answer it. "Can I come in?" his voice filtered through the door.

"I guess," she breathed, knowing he'd hear her.

Sesshomaru hovered at the door for a minute, staring at her. Kagome could feel his eyes on her but didn't look up from the bed. She traced the weaving on the comforter.

"Why did you do that, Kagome?" he finally asked.

_Why do you think, Sesshomaru? I'm in love with you. Are you really so dense not to know what a kiss means?_ "I don't know," she muttered.

"Do you really think about me in such a way?" Sesshomaru asked, still standing in the door way.

"Yes," Kagome whispered, knowing better than to lie to the demon. She hung her head, embarrassed. Her heart thudded in her throat, the disappointment resounding with every beat.

"I think," Sesshomaru said sitting on her bed next to her. His long legs hung over the side, hand placed on top of hers, stopping her tracing of the comforter. "I've been sending you the wrong message."

_Here it comes_. Kagome thought. She felt like she could puke. _I knew it. I _am _just a job to him._

"I understand," she muttered.

"No, you don't," he said. Sesshomaru tilted his head down to see her face. "It would be much easier to kiss you if you would look at me, Kagome."

Her head shot up, scarcely daring to believe what he'd said. "What?" she breathed. Sesshomaru pressed his lips to hers as an answer. His hands found her thin waist, pulling her forward on her knees, closer to him. Kagome nervously placed her hands on his broad shoulders. _Am I dreaming?_

Sesshomaru pushed her away gently. "You're not a job to me, Kagome," he said softly. "You may be seventeen, but after you hit a thousand, age doesn't matter much." Kagome laughed.

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same," she admitted.

"I was too," he said. He quickly corrected himself. "Not _afraid_ but-"

"God forbid the great Sesshomaru would ever be afraid of anything," she laughed kissing him again. Sesshomaru pushed her backwards, still kissing her. Kagome pressed her palms to the back of his head. Sesshomaru's hands roamed up and down her waist. Kagome continuously combed throuh his hands with her hands, marveling at how smooth it was. Sesshomaru sat up, knees on each side of her hips, and pulled off his faded grey T-shirt. Kagome stared in awe at his chiseled pecks, stroking his chest. Of course she'd seen him shirtless before but knowing he was half naked for _her_, this was wonderful!

Kagome allowed him to pull her own T-shirt off, let him run long fingers down her chest, grabbing her breasts as he came back in for another kiss. His hands squeezed her boobs and his tongue roamed her mouth, stroking each tooth individually. It was all Kagome could do not to faint with happiness. Sesshomaru's hands went down her stomach and sides following the curves of her waist. He found the draw strings to her sweatpants and pulled them, the knot coming undone. She grinned under his kiss, following his example and pulling the string around his waist. Sesshomaru pulled hers down to her knees. Kagome wiggled out of them, kicking them to the floor and did the same with her thong. Sesshomaru slid out of his pants, showing plain red boxers, matching his face marks. Kagome grinned deviously and hooked her fingers around Sesshomaru's final piece of clothing, pulling them down carefully around his hardened penis.

Sesshomaru tickled the inside of her leg teasingly, his fingers slowly making its way up to the junction of her legs. Kagome went straight to the point, curling her first around his length. Sesshomaru let out a strangled rumble from deep in chest just barely audible. Sesshomaru's hand jumped up to her already soaking cunt. He fondled her clit, earning a gasp from the woman. Kagome's hand slid up and down his cock, from head to base. Sesshomaru slid two long fingers in her hole, pressing the finger tips against her walls. Both of them picked up speed, trying to get the other to moaned louder.

Kagome's orgasm washed over here in bright lights when Sesshomaru's thumb found the sensitive spot just above her clit. She writhed under him, trying to get the most out of the moment. Gripping his hips, she continued to thrust against his hand as her head swam.

Sesshomaru watched, entertained at the girl's thrill. "Are you ready for this?" he asked. Kagome nodded, still surprised this was happening. Sesshomaru pushed himself inside her, watching as her head and eyes roll back. Kagome had slept with InuYasha a few times but this yokai was so much better than the hanyo. He was bigger and longer in every sense of the word, not to mention he used it better.

Sesshomaru pressed his hips against her, forcing his member deeper inside of her. She met his pelvis with her own, pulling him back down to kiss her neck. He complied, trailing his lips from the soft spot behind her ear to the dip in her collar bone. He picked up the pace, repeatedly drilling himself into her in a very pleasurable way.

Kagome felt the pressure building between her legs and lower stomach, making her go faster, trying to get the high come sooner. Sesshomaru was feeling the same, gladly thrusting faster. Kagome felt the tension erupt and she moaned, the gasps coming out in quick grunts. "Sesshomaru!" she half yelled. "Oh, god! Sesshomaru!"

The sound of her screaming his name, Sesshomaru came too. He groaned, the sound reverberating in the back of his throat. Kagome felt the warm cum trail down her thigh as Sesshomaru pulled out. He gave a final moan, his forehead pressed against the blanket.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said breathlessly. "I love you."

The demon only nodded, spent on breath.

"Good thing mom wasn't home," Kagome said thoughtfully. "We were kind of loud." As if on cue, a voice echoed from the bottom floor. "Kagome? Sesshomaru?" Mrs. Higurashi called.

Sesshomaru's head shot up and they stared at each other, terrified.

"Oh shit."


End file.
